questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate Canon
The Alternate Canon (aka Hero-U Canon) refers to anything published (or written by the Coles) both before or after the release of the official Quest For Glory Series. They can be seen conceptual, continuations or additional stories tied into the Hero's universes (Gloriana/Gloriana (Hero-U)). Much of this material can be seen as the modern canon to the Hero-U IP which the older Quest for Glory is considered part of (with some differences). Background The earliest conceptional ideas of the world that would become Quest for Glory appeared in The Tower of Indomitable Circumstance by Corey Cole, written before Lori met Corey. It would later become part of the world of Corianne one of worlds of the Cole's greater Multiverse (see Multiversal concept) which also includes Gloriana (and it's variants I.E. Glorianna and Gloriana (D&D)). Another one of the early conceptual stories taking place in Cole's universe is Birth of a Hobbit comic strip written and illustrated by the Coles along with Richard Aronson (which covered an early adventure of Erasmus (Hero-U) and Fenrus (Hero-U)), and an unpublished novel in Birth of the Hobbit series. After Sierra closed and Coles moved on they have been adding new stories and 'games' from the ARG/MUSH/MUD How To Be A Hero School and unpublished novel series and School For Heroes to the Action RPG Hero-U each set in a continuation of the original Quest For Glory universe but with changes or retcons to the continuity as they went (so Hero-U may not be entirely consistent with original series). These are all considered as development of the 'alternate canon' that which the Cole's consider part of their personal canon. It is not endorsed or owned by Activision, the company which holds the rights to the original Quest For Glory series of stories and games but something soley independent. There were also attempts at spinoff novels to retell the events of Quest For Glory games from a new perspective, and reimagine and build on the world of the games, and How To Be A Hero School, but this fell to the wayside (but notes and drafts are part of Hero-U canon and backstories). There were a number of unused game ideas which expand the Multiverse as well including ideas for unreleased School For Heroes text adventure. While Hero-U is based on and inspired by the Quest For Glory series it is not officially part of the original Quest For Glory universe. This allowed the designers to take some liberty with the universe and the plot, and take things in another directionUm, yeah, some of that is possible/probable. :-) Lori did a lot of play-by-email role-playing in which she solidified the names and cultures. Even I am not up on all of that. True on the architecture and some other changes - Hero-U is not officially part of the Quest for Glory universe, after all.-Corey Cole However, it is part of the extended Cole's universe, which Quest For Glory is part of. Therefore Quest For Glory is canon to Hero-U and makes up part of its backstory. See Convergence concept.. Some notable differences, in the original Quest For Glory universe, each universe of the Hero is generally distinct, and alternate. No heroes can interact with their parallel doppelgangers. Hero-U acknowledges this potentiality via the references to the "Unknown Hero", see Hero (Hero-U). This character is sometimes represented by the Devon Aidendale (Hero-U) character. Whereas, in later additions in the 'alternate canon' there were four heroes who coexisted as siblings, see Convergence. They include a pair of twins, their younger brother, and the youngest, their sister a Rogue. They all made a journey to become heroes. But only one became King of Silmaria. See Four Heroes. These characters are also acknowledged within Hero-U's backstory. In the alternate canon, both Elsa and Katrina were rescued from Hades, and the others were honored with various important positions. Other changes may relate to histories and names of the countries in Gloriana, although some of these may be explained as technology or historical advancing since the time of QFG. Note there maybe multiple alternate forms of the alternat canon. For example the DND version If the universe has slightly different history than the video game universes. Where Gods and clerics and priests had a larger involvement with the world, whereas the QFG version of the universe the Gods lost power, and priests and clerics are uncommon. There are also sometimes differences between sources like names of characters or places changed see By the Book, vs video games. For example Siegburg rather than Shapeir. Even between website versions of the world and released Hero-U. For example the race of Gregor going from Kobold to Ratty, or Gerry being replaced by Terk. Sources *Birth of a Hobbit *How To Be A Hero School website *How To Be A Hero: By the Book *The School For Heroes (and unreleased text adventure game) *Hero-U *The Tower of Indomitable Circumstance (said to be set on Corianne according to Lori, referenced in HERO Journal in QFG4) *Assorted backstories from website and posts. *Cole's personal table top RPG campaigns (see Albumen, Carob Bean Sea, Moronia, Corianne, etc). References Category:Alternate Canon